mystery man of my dreams
by Sasuke-uchiha2006
Summary: what happens when kagome fined the man out of here dreams and it turns out to be some on she would have never imagened it to be?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was just getting her back pack out of her locker when her three friends Eri,Yuka, and Ayumi come up to her.

"What's up every one" Kagome asked.

"Well kagome you so we were all thinking that we could sleep over at your house, to night to do some girl thing sense your never at school this days." Ayumi said.

"What really"? kagome asked.

"Yes really" Eri said.

" Aw man I'm sorry but I have to do some thing over the week end you guys sorry." Kagome said nervously.

"Sorry kagome but we already told a parent that we would be staying the night at you house to night so the went some were to relaxes for a hole day" Eri said.

"_Danm it I tolled everyone I would leave after five days what to do what to do" _Kagome thought.

"Any why you know if were go back home are were alone then are parent will get mad.And your mom knows were coming over." Eri said.

"Oh ok then you guys fallow me ok" Kagome said happily.

"YEAH" Eri,Yuka, and Ayumi yelled will fallowing kagome home.

----------------------------------------0.0-----------------------------------------

(at the Higurashi Shrine)

"MOM I'M HOME" Kagome yelled out.

"Welcome home kagome" said Mrs.Higurashi will coming out from the kitchen with a tray of cookies. " you three must be Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi."

"Yes maim" the three said at the same time.

" Oh please just call me mom or Mrs. Higurashi" she said Kindly.

" Ok" they all said at once.

" Well come on lets go to me bed room and talk or some thing." kagome said.

Will they were all going up the stares they passed Sota's room he was playing a game on his X box. He was so in to the game he didn't notice his sister and her friend go by his room. 5 steps from Sota's room they were at kagome's room.

"Well you tree make your self's at home I'm going to make some tea" kagome said will walking off to here kitchen.

"Well what should we talk about when she gets back" Yuka asked.

" I don't know how about boys" Ayumi asked.

" That will work well talk about boys and there flaws and there perfection" Eri said.

"Right" said Yuka and Ayumi.

" Ok you guys I'm back I hope you like jasmin tea" Kagome said will coming in to here room holding four cups of tea and handing them out. They drank there tea in silence and then when they were done the put them on kagome's desk.

" ok so what do we want to talk about Girls" Kagome asked.

" Guys and there flaws and there perfection" Eri said.

" Ok who starts" Kagome asked.

" You sense you're the one we haven't seen in awile" Yuka said.

" Ok lets start out on there flaws…….hm let me see they have a big ego" Kagome said.

" Good one…………….Oh I have one there pick up lines" Eri said.

"That was a good one………………..how about there attitude there always like I own the world" Yuka said.

"That one is good two………….how about how they forget special days" Ayumi said.

So it went firstt it would be Kagome then Eri and then Yuka and then Ayumi and back to Kagome. It went that why for about an hour tell Kagome said "lets go to the perfections know ok".

" Ok then you need to go first then Ayumi, me, and Yuka ok" Eri said.

"Ok how about there kind to you when you need help" Kagome said.

"Oh and there always there to protect you" Ayumi said.

"Yeah and there strong and caring" Eri said.

" Oh yeah what about the six pack" Yuka said.

" Oh speaking of six packs there was this guy down at the pool and he was hot and had a nice six pack." Eri said.

"That's nothing there was a guy down at the gym and he was fine and he had a sweet six pack" Ayumi said.

" You think that's some thing down at the park I saw a guy jogging and he was to hot, I thought me heart stopped and his six pack was nice two"Yuka said.

" You tree think that is some thing I've been dreaming of some guy and he was in a pool or something and it was dark, and his six pack was shining from the moon and the water." Kagome said. "Oh and Inuyasha has a good six pack two"._ " But compared to the mystery man is me dreams he's got nothing" _Kagome thought.

" really tell use your dream Kagome" Eri said curies.

'Yeah" Yuka and Ayumi said.

"Ok of you say so gust don't drool when I tell you" Kagome said.

"Use never" the three said at once.

"_sure" _Kagome thought.

"Ok it starts out like this" Kagome began.

(in the dream)

_Kagome was walking in the forest and all she could see was trees so she when farther in and then out of no were Kagome heard a water fall. _

_So she fallowed the sound and after walking for about 10 minutes she come to the water fall. But when it come in to view there was some one in it so Kagomehide be hind a bush all she could see was is nice six pack in the water and is muscular body. So kagome when to move so she could see who this mystery mad was and as she went up his body she saw silver hair and right when she got to were the head was she woke up._

(back to the real world)

"Aw man a wonder who this guy is he sounds hot" Eri said.

" I agree with that" Yuka and Ayumi said.

"Well we should go to sleep are parents will be coming at 12:00 and it all ready 1:00pm"Eri said.

" Yeah I'm tired to lets hit the hay" Kagome said.

"Ok night every one" Yuka said.

"night"

"night"

"night'

(next day saterday)

The girls woke up at 12:00 pm exactly and had to leave right away. Kagome then had some time to put here things together and go back to sleep. And that is exactly what she did she set here timer for 8:00 but in stead she woke at 9:00pm. She then jumped out of bed and went and grabbed here back and ran down stares and out the door strait to the well.

When she got out of the well she was greeted bye an angry Inuyasha and also by a happy Shippo, Sango, and Miroku.

"What the hell took you so long Kagome you were suppose to be hear yesterday" Inuyasha tried to say calmly.

" I had some friends stay the night at my house Inuyasha not that it's any of your business know is it" Kagome said calmly.

"Not that you would care any way I can sense Kikyo all over you" Kagome said calmly will picking up her bags and walking to Sango, Shippo, and Miroku.

" What I wasn't with Kikyo Kagome" Inuyasha stride to hide the faked that he was in faked with Kikyo will Kagome was gone.

" Inuyasha you cant hind it from me I can sense here all over you. So just shout up and go back to making out with that pot" Kagome said coldly will walking away with her three good friends.

Inuyasha just stood there shoked that she know what they were doing. " Hey what up for me woman" Inuyasha yelled. And then he ran up to them and the walking off tell some one got tiered. They set up camp some were in the forest as Inuyasha went to go look around the perimeter. Inuyasha came back about ten minutes later and tolled every on there wan a water fall hot springs not that far from here so Kagome went of to go take a bath. Kagome Know was walking in the forest and all she could see was trees so she kept walking and the she hired a water fall so she fallowed the sound. 10 minutes later the she could so the water fall but she then saw a man in the water she then hid behind a bush. And looked from the six pack up and the more she looked she remembered here mystery man and then finely she got to the nick and took a deep breath. Kagome closed her eyes and look up then she snapped them open. Kagome gasped her mystery man was none other than……………………


	2. Chapter 2

(Last time)

_Kagome gasped her mystery man was none other than………………….._

Her mystery man was none other then Sesshomaru! She couldn't believe this how? Why? Would she be dreaming of Sesshomaru. "_Though you have to admit he is hot and he has a nice body and……. WAIT! I shouldn't be thinking this Inuyasha would kill me if he fond out…but what did she care he was all ready fucking kikyo and she was on the side" _Kagome thought.

When Kagome looked back to see that Sesshomaru was looking here way he look some what amused. Kagome quickly hide more behind the bush _"oh god did he see me and why does he look so amused" _Kagome thought.

"_Because I can here you"_ said a oh so familiar voice in here head.

" _Holly shit I can here you in my head and you can here me" _Kagome thought.

" _Yes know come out from behind the bush and join me in the hot springs you did come here to bathe did you not?" _Sesshomaru thought telepathically.

"_Well yes I was going to have a bath but I don't think I should have one with you though?" _ Kagome thought back will coming out from behind the bushes.

" There know I can see you" Sesshomaru said." Know with you taking a bath will I'm here wont be a problem its not like you have any one and Inuyasha right know is eather to busy fucking the dead pot or thinking about her he wouldn't notise my sent was any were near you."

"Your right" Kagome said with a hint of bitterness.

With that Kagome made him turn around and got undressed and got in the water and then told Sesshomaru he could look. When he did she saw his face a lot more better and it looked like he was blushing because he had a hint of red a crossed his face.

Sorry had to end it so soon I'm getting tiered and I have a question for the people reading this I want to know if I should make Sesshomaru drunk or make it were he just comes out with his feling to her later in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um Sesshomaru are you ok?" asked Kagome.

"yes why do you ask miko" Sesshomaru answered. Right then is when Kagome got a big with of sake in Sesshomaru's breath. "Sesshomaru have you been drinking?" Kagome asked. "Maybe just a little bet" Sesshomaru lied.

Kagome started to back up if Sesshomaru is mean when he's sober then what happens when he's drunk. Right when Sesshomaru saw Kagome back up he appeared right in front of her and put his arms around her waist "were do you think your going" Sesshomaru asked.

"Away from you your drunk Sesshomaru let go you brut" Kagome said.

"You want to see brut I'll show you brut" Seshomaru said. He then grabbed her wrist and came closer to her, then be for she knew it he was kissing her he then forced his tongue in here mouth. Kagome was stunned but she had to admit for some strange reason she like it and she wanted more but she loved Inuysha or so she thought. Sesshomaru out of no were become sober some time during there lip lock it wore off he then let go and disappeared.

(Fluffy prov's)

It been 3 weeks since then and this Sesshomaru for some reason can't get a sirtent miko out of my mind. This Sesshomaru fond him self on some days not able to concentrate because my mind would always wander to that day and kiss. Know I have been fallowing them around for the last three days and that half bread hasn't sensed me and the miko hasn't told him. I have seen what he's done to here he says he love's here but at night he sneaks off to that dead thing and fucks her, to bad for him that thing can't make pup's such a stupid mistake brother.

(Regular prov's)

It night time and the gang has decided to stop and camp, and as usual Inuyasha goes and scopes out the area and comes back 20 min later.

"What took you so long Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"There was a little problem but I took care of it" Inuyasha said.

"Sure you were with that dead pot **Kikyo**" Kagome said will walking up to him.

"No I wasn't why would I do that to you you're my one and only love" Inuyasha lied.

"Cut the crap Inuyasha I can see her ora all over you" Kagome said. "I'm going for a walk I'll be back in a little bet."

"Your not going any were Kagome" Inuayasha said.

"Inuyasha** SIT**" Kagome yelled will running off.

Kagome ran and ran tell finely she couldn't run any longer. She stopped at a big tree and sat under it to catch her breath. "Why haven't you told Inuyasha about that night and that I'm fallowing you" Sesshomaru said will appearing in front of here.

"Because I have a favor to ask of you I know were Inuyasha goes at night, he says he loves me and I can't take it so I'm asking you to kill me please!" Kagome said. Sesshomaru look puzzled why would she ask this of him and to just come out with it human are such strange beings. "Sesshomaru I have on thing to tell you before you kill me though, I haven't been able to get you or that night out of my head I think I'm falling for you" Kagome admitted." I'll be taking my leave know well talk again" and with that said Sesshomaru disappeared. Kagome got up and headed back to the camp to get some sleep.

(Fluffy prov's)

Why was it that when she told me that she was falling for me I got this feeling, and that ever time I see that half bread brother of mine going to that thing it makes me sick. And just know seeing that miko in pieces it made me want to kill that half bread even more………could it be that this Sesshomaru…….lord Sesshomaru is falling for that miko Kagome?

Sorry this looked like a good place to cut of a.


End file.
